


Sweet Revenge: Part Three

by gemini_cole



Series: Sweet Revenge [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes a mistake at a critical moment. How will Maggie teach him a lesson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge: Part Three

Sweet Revenge: Part Three

 

            “Keys. Keys would be good.” Maggie grumbled to herself as she struggled to fish her keys out of her purse. Finding them, she shifted her bags from one hand to the other as she unlocked the door. Sighing, she dumped her bags in the hallway, muttering, “fuck it,” as she tossed the keys in the general direction of the entryway table.

            The rest of the day had not gone the way she had anticipated. She had wanted to get home to Chris earlier, maybe finish teaching him that lesson that she started. But getting pulled into an emergency meeting, followed up with an urgent one-on-one meeting about the meeting with her boss. Coupled with her lingering doubts over Chris, Maggie was dejected, exhausted and on edge. So what does a girl do when things are spinning out of her control?

 

            She shops.

 

            And shop she did, not even noticing her pattern until the second she entered Victoria’s Secret, with a bag from Agent Provocateur on her arm. “ _In for a penny, in for a pound_ ,” she thought to herself. Ignoring the glares from the sales girls that read,  “ _how dare you shop at our competitors_!” Maggie proceeded to toss bra and panty sets, nighties, a couple of gorgeous satin and lace slips, and a stunning lace teddy into her bag with reckless abandon.

 

Now that she was home, Maggie looked at her bags dubiously. Her credit card had to be maxed, or nearly. Announcing to no on in particular, “Good lord. I am such a cliché,” she kicked off her heels and began collecting the bags off the floor. “Chris?” she called, realizing the apartment was too quiet. Thinking he wasn’t home, Maggie headed to the laundry room with her bags. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she began snipping off price tags, tossing pair after pair of panties into the washer. She was nearly finished when suddenly,

 

“What’s with the bags, babycakes? Rob a Vicky’s?”

 

Jumping what felt like three feet in the air, Maggie turned to yell at Chris for startling her, but stopped short when she got a good look at him. Standing there, in nothing but a towel, tiny rivulets of water still running down his chest, he looked like sex personified. Clearly he was just out of the shower, which explained the lack of noise when she first got home.

Maggie swallowed hard as she looked at the bags strewn around her, guilt suddenly swamping her. Shrugging, she mumbled, “isn’t this what you are supposed to do when your boyfriend isn’t interested in fucking you anymore?” When he didn’t respond, she turned back to the washer. Adding the detergent and pressing a few buttons she began collecting the rest of the bags, feeling Chris’s eyes on her every move. Suddenly he was right behind her, pinning her to the washer. Maggie felt the back of her blouse get damp and clingy as he brushed her hair away from her neck. Nuzzling her, he sighed, whispering, “all right. That’s enough of that.”

He quickly spun Maggie around so that she was facing him and lifted her so she was seated on top of the washing machine. He stood between her thighs, regarding her. Pausing for only a moment, before he began unbuttoning her blouse, punctuating each open button with a kiss.

Biting her lip, Maggie watched him for a moment before finally whispering, “Chris? What are you doing?”

Pausing he looked up at her, staring hard into her eyes. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to fuck my girlfriend until she gets it through her thick skull that she doesn’t need a shitload of lingerie to turn on her boyfriend. And that her boyfriend was a drunken idiot last night and that it may happen again in our lifetime, but it is not your fault that I passed out and it has zero impact on the way I feel about you. Got it?”

“But…”

“No buts.”

“Ok, _however._  You don’t have to fuck me on top of the washing machine to prove a point.”

He grinned at her as he finished unbuttoning her blouse. Tossing it on the floor, his lips began grazing her neck as his hands traced the edging of her lace bra. Easing down one cup, he brushed his thumb over her nipple, and began teasing it slowly. “We never have before. I wanna see if what everyone says is true.” With that, he lowered his head and sucked her pert nipple into his mouth, stroking it slowly with his tongue, lapping at it, sucking gently. All the while kneading the other breast in his hand, his fingers tugging and rolling the nipple, until he heard Maggie whimper quietly. He looked up to see her leaning back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. As he kissed and nibbled her neck and chest, his free hand slid under her skirt. He began tracing her slit through her damp panties until she began to squirm.

Smiling to himself he sank to his knees. Pulling Maggie to the edge of the washer, he grinned up at her, startled out of her reverie. She watched in a daze as his hands slid up her thighs and grasped her panties. Maggie lifted her hips as he pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder.

“Touch yourself, baby.”

It was a whisper, but a command nonetheless. Maggie cupped her breasts, kneading them, teasing her nipples just as he had a moment ago. Chris watched in appreciation, his eyes never leaving hers as he began slowly kissing up along her thighs, pausing here and there to rub his scruff along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs like he knew she loved. Finally, he sweetly kissed her pussy, murmuring, “mine” before he dragged his tongue down the length of her slit, parting her slowly.

As the washing machine began spinning, Chris pursed his lips around her clit, sucking slowly, while he edged a finger inside her wet heat. Maggie immediately moaned and arched her hips, quietly whispering, “ooh. Chris. Yes. Oh fuck yes!”

Chris added another finger, slowly pumping in and out of her, trying to match the rhythm of the machine. He held still for a moment as Maggie began grinding her hips, moaning. Pulling away for a moment, he worked his fingers faster in and out of her pussy, feeling her stretch and pulse around him as he watched her in awe. How she thought he didn’t find her sexy anymore was beyond him. Her eyes were closed in concentration, mouth agape as she breathed heavily, and her back arched as she leaned back, hair flowing down her back. It may not have been the most romantic setting, but he thought she had never looked so gorgeous.

Biting her thigh to get her to focus, he watched as her eyes opened, glancing down at him confusedly. He smiled at her as his fingers continued to work in and out of her pussy, finally stating, “Come for me, baby. Come for me and I’ll take you to bed and fuck you properly.” With that he returned to sucking on her clit, his eyes never leaving her face as his tongue worked slow, steady circles on her clit. Humming as he worked his tongue, he could feel Maggie begin to shudder, and her hips slow, a sure sign she was close. He moved faster and deeper than he had before as finally Maggie shouted, nearly falling off the washer as she came, her thighs clenched around his shoulders. She fell back, leaning against the machine, quivering as it began the spin cycle, the sensation almost too much in her overly sensitized state.

“Holy shit. That was amazing.”

Standing up, he grinned as he reached for her, easily gathering her in his arms. As he strode to the bedroom, he grinned devilishly at her. Tossing her on the bed, he dropped his towel and raised his eyebrow asking,

“More?”

Smiling cheekily back at him, Maggie responded, “how could I resist?”


End file.
